Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Neue Bilder Huhu erstmal ^^. Könntest du viell in deinem Blog schreiben, Das andere Benutzer die Bilder der Spiele auf den neusten stand Hochladen. Ich hab grad Alle Bilder von Naruto ultimate ninja 2,3 und Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 und 5 erneuert. ALLE waren schlechte quali und andere japanische cover. Also ich bräuchte hilfe, also thx für die unterstützung zukünftig.. ^^ |} Das mit den USK bilder ist ne andere sache. Wen ein bild mit usk in eine schlechte quali ist, ist es ja besser ein neues bild mit besserer quali zu laden... Sasuke サスケ 16:50, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Zukünftigen bilder mit usk ist schon generell klar, ich meine alte spiele ^^ Sasuke サスケ 16:54, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Die Wahrheit / beeinflussung Lass es mich so sagen: Obwohl die Assassin's Creed Reihe durch ihre Historische Genauigkeit z.b. Lorenzo de Medici oder die Pazzi Verschwörung die es wirklich gab glänzt, sollte man eins nicht vergessen AC ist ein Spiel man soltte nicht alles glauben was man sieht oder liest. Hat sich das in der Bibel alles wirklich so ereignet oder war dieses Buch nicht weiter als ein "Fantasyroman" . Es gibt keine wirklichen beweise oder gegenbeweise. Wer sich davon beeinflussen lässt ist selber schuld natürlich darf man zweifeln man muss doch nicht das tun was einem die Kirche sagt, denn Gott gab uns den freien Willen um es mal Religiös zusagen. Und die Katolische Kirche hat sowieso in den letzten paar tausend Jahren sehr viel mist gebaut um es mal höfflich zu sagen, Kreuzzüge, Hexenverfolgung nur weil die einen anderen Glauben hatten haben sie Menschen abgeschlachtet. Ich selber glaube zwar an eine höher Macht aber er/sie/es sollte nicht alle unsere Handlungen steuern. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Die Wahrheit in AC II ist eine Kreative Freiheit der Spielprogrammierer. Axels Herzloser 12:09, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Huhu ^^ Könntest du viell ein paar bilder löschen?, weil ich hab paar bilder von den Naruto games neu hochgeladen und es gibt sehr viele, mangelnder quali und größe, so das sie nicht wieder reingestellt werden können, meine die, die ich raus getan hab. (hoffe dud verstehst was ich da schreibe^^) und die müssen gelöscht werden, weil die in keiner seite vorhanden sind. (naruto path of the ninja 1 und 2 covers hab ich ausgetauscht, Naruto Ultimate ninja 1,2,3,4 und glaub noch 5, naruto ninja heroes 2, naruto destiny 2 und viel mehrere... ^^ ο Ελλήν / Sasuke サスケ 17:08, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) wo genau bei den unerwünschten bildern? ο Ελλήν / Sasuke サスケ 17:13, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ach ja, nochwas, ich bin für die bilder zuständig (in meiner sicht xD) wen ein paar bilder für seiten fehlen, sag nur bescheid, ich werde die schon i-wo finden ^^ ο Ελλήν / Sasuke サスケ 17:17, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das problem ist, wo soll ich den löschvortrag (oder wie da geschrieben wird) hin schreiben/markiren? ο Ελλήν / Sasuke サスケ 17:19, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Hey DarkPain. Ich habe ne Idee, wie du das Wiki beliebter machen kannst. Organisiere dir doch über Spezial:Kontakt die Auszeichnungen. Wäre mal nen Tipp von meiner Seite ;)--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 19:21, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ok, aber wie gesagt machen sie ein Wiki auch beliebter.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 11:40, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Huhu^^ / Ich hab ne neue seite erstellt und bräuchte hilfe. Also, ich hab eine neue seite erstellt (PEGI) und bräuchte hilfe, und zwar so eine kleine kiste mit einem (klick) schriftzug, wen man drauft drückt, das die länder die PEGI nutzen aufgelistet sind. wäre froh wen du helfen kannst ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 12:13, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke vielmals ^^ bin damit grad auch fertig ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 13:35, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Huhu. Hätte da mal eine spontane frage, könnte ich admin werden? xD [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 12:58, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke erstmal ^^ Danke erstmal ^^ Ich versuche aktiv zu bleiben, aber ich kann nach wochende nicht viel aktiv sein weil bei mir die prüfungen anfangen und muss nochmal 11 fächer-bücher durchlesen (jedes buch hat etwa 100 seiten) und deswegen muss ich viel lesen, werde trotzdem ab und zu (ne stunde am tag) versuchen online zu kommen ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 15:59, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Zum Löschen vorgeschlagen... Hier sind ein paar bilder die gelöscht werden müssten: Zum löschen vorgeschlagen [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 16:07, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) . Naruto Hey Darkpain14 ich muss mal außerhalb von Narutopedia mit dir reden. Ich habe vor, ähnlich wie bei Kakashi bei Hinata und anderen Genin eine Freunde und Familien abschnitt zu machen zudem auch einen Artikel Gemischtes Genin Team wo es um Teams geht wo jedes Mitglied aus einem anderen Team kommt. Was hälst du davon? Axels Herzloser 17:13, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Neue Codezeilen könnten wir neue code zeilen benutzen: ich wär für eine neue codezeile, die Medien (Ob das spiel DVD oder Blueray ist,Mini disk oder auf speicher karte (psp go) ) [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:44, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hab da mal ne intressante idee Hallo erstmal ich heisse sebastian und bin 20 jahre alt und grosser fan von god of war und da ich hier mal einen Fehler entdeckt habe in einer Beschreibung(genauer God of War Ghost of Sparta).Nämlich seit wann hat Kratos da die Verbannungsklingen soweit ich weiss kriegt er die erst in God of War 3 bei Ghost of Sparta hat er immer noch und behält sie auch die Athenes Klingen.Wenn ich falsch liege ok sorry bin mir aber sicher weil ich es selber auch schon durch habe!!!!!! Euer Seba AdM und MdM Haii DarkPain denkst du noch an den AdM und MdM gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 10:17, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Spiele frage Kommen hier auch die Brettspiele, und sonstige spiele (zbs. Rubic's cube) rein? oder nur die elektronische? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 10:47, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Guten Abend. Huhu, ich hab da mal ein paar fragen und paar aufgaben für dich ^^. Also: Sollten wir nicht jedes spiel so viele seiten machen wie konsolen darauf gibs weil: Nicht alle bilder (ein spiel für ps3, pc und xbox 360) passen nicht ins steckbrief. (zbs. Assassins Creed 3 (kommt neu raus) wird auf der PS3 (natürlich auch Platinum version) als XBox 360 und PC raus. also find ich besser 3 seiten zu machen (+Trophäen Liste, Xbox 360 belohnungen (wie trohpäen). Weil: Das sind spiele die auf verschiedene konsolen kommen (verschiedene extras) und es passt nicht alles auf einer seite UND sogar verständlich auszudrücken. (ein beispiel name: Assassin's Creed 3 (PlayStation 3) und für die xbox 360 und pc gleich nur dahinter anstatt PlayStation 3 die namen. Aber das wird lange dauern weil 1. alle seiten so bearbeiten würden und es dan viele seiten wären. und nochwas: ich bin bereit dan die fotos herunterzuladen. Und es müssten noch paar sachen zu den steckbriefen. und zwar: Benötigter Speicherplatz (zbs. Speicherplatz für Naruto Ultimate NInja 2: 82 KB Minimum. Und du musst noch paar namen ändern, bei manchen Assassin spiele gibs bei dem Anfangs wort Assassin's anstatt ein ' ' '''ein '' , '' (kommer) oben. das muss zu einem '' '' '' geändert werden. hoffe du verstehst es xD [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|ο Έλλην']] 17:36, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich guck ja auch nicht so auf den speicherplatz, aber ich finds wichtig. zu assassin. Schreib mal bei ''Game-pedia Wiki durchsuchen (also bei suchen) also schreib Assassin. und füge zu dem wort ein '''' zu und es werden weniger titel erscheinen (magic) ne da ist einfach ein ` oder so anstand ein ' ' . das muss ja geändert werden weil es mit' ' geschrieben wird. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|ο Έλλην']] 18:07, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hey, du hattest mich ja gebeten ob ich hier ein bisschen aushelfen kann. Jetzt sind meine Tests vorbei & ich kann öfters hier sein. Es wäre für mich übrigens ein Vorteil wenn man mir sagen würde was ich so bearbeiten soll .... so weiß ich nämlich ziemlich wenig was hier so zu tun ist .... LG, Nicki ... Huhu, und sorry das ich nicht mehr so oft on komme, weil ich zurzeit sehr viel beschäfigt bin. Ich glaub ab 10 Juni, hab ich wieder zeit (schreibe noch 2 wochen lang prüfungen, 3 stück die woche und ist immer 2/3 - 3/3 des buches) aber dan nächsten tag fahr ich 5 tage lang urlaub, also werd ich vom 12-15 nur minimal on kommen, wen ich internet empfange (was aber 100% der fall sein wird) Also nochmal sorry das ich inaktiv war. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 17:58, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) RE: BdM Danke ^^ Grüße [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην''']] 12:26, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gallery Heda ich hab mir mal die Kategorie von so nem Artikel angeschaut. Sieht zwar ok aus verlängert aber bei mir die Ladezeit erhäblich ausserdem geht irgendwie der Überblick verloren. Bin mal gespannt was unsere Tussi dazu sagt Huuhaaa Ubba Lothbrokson 12:35, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC)